


Soul Bond

by GrievousCollection



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Non-Traditional Soulmates, One Shot, That's Not How The Force Works, background anidala, eventual obianidala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievousCollection/pseuds/GrievousCollection
Summary: Or: Five times Anakin and Obi-Wan didn’t notice they were soulmates and one time they didSoulmates are rare, whispered of in many folklores. To the Jedi, the bond between soulmates is dangerous, as the abilities associated with such a bond were powerful and unpredictable, and because the death of a soulmate had so often been the reason Jedi had turned to the Dark Side.Kenobi and Skywalker are a team, one greater than the sum of its parts. The war has made them celebrities, their names a word of its own - so what if they’re a little more in sync than is common for Jedi? It is an advantage, and the Jedi need every advantage they can get.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 299





	Soul Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Obikin Discord server's June event.

There was no way Obi-Wan was Anakin’s soulmate.

It was whispered in Tatooine folklore that when you met your soulmate, everything would feel different - some said the world burst into color, others, that new music could be heard. But there was none of that with Obi-Wan. Only the warm grip of his much larger hand and the crinkle of his eyes when he smiled.

The world might not have burst into color with Padmé either, but she was the most beautiful creature Anakin had ever seen, an angel among mortals. And everything did feel different around her - lighter, breezier. Even the grit of the sand under his clothes was less noticeable. If anyone was his soulmate, it had to be her.

\---

You did not argue with Master Yoda. Every Jedi learned this in childhood.

Obi-Wan was a model Jedi. He had argued with Master Yoda exactly once, when the Grandmaster had objected to Anakin’s non-traditional admission. “I will train Anakin,” he had said, the death of his own Master fresh in his mind, “without the Council’s approval, if I must.”

Now that Anakin was a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan was finding himself arguing with Yoda once again.

“A strong attachment you have to your former Padawan,” the aged Master said pointedly.

Obi-Wan sighed. “With all due respect, Master, the bond has proven to be an advantage. You said yourself that we need every advantage we can get in this war.”

“Hmm.” Yoda frowned and leaned on his gimer stick. “An advantage, it may be, but dangerous, such attachment is. Saw you, I did, when severed Skywalker’s arm was. Cradled your own arm you did.”

“I was in pain myself-”

“Your own pain?” Yoda’s eyes narrowed. “Or Skywalker’s?”

Now that he thought about it, his arm had hurt worse than it should have for a few lightsaber slashes. But that didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean he was feeling echoes of Anakin’s pain, like in the Jedi legends of old. And even if he was, that didn’t make their bond dangerous.

\---

If the world seemed to darken when Obi-Wan was shot, it was only natural.

Obi-Wan had been Anakin’s Master, his mentor and friend, the guiding light in his life and a solid rock he could always cling to. Of course the world was dim without him. It didn’t  _ mean _ anything. Why was Ahsoka looking at him like that?

If there was a mysterious ache in his groin when he got up after fighting Hardeen, Ahsoka didn’t need to know. Fixating on the exact way he winced as he stood up would distract them both from exacting revenge. Er, protecting the Chancellor. From those bounty hunters. One of which had killed Obi-Wan.

\---

It was only Plo Koon’s gentle hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder that stopped him.

He cared greatly for Ahsoka, even called her “our Padawan” sometimes. It was true that they didn’t have the strongest relationship, at least not like what she and Anakin had, but Obi-Wan cared for her all the same. So it was only natural he would be saddened when she left.

Still, there was an aspect to this sadness that felt… not his own. His own sadness was familiar, enough that he sometimes forgot it was there. But this sadness was sharper, deeper. Not unlike the strange feeling that had come over him in the days leading up to the battle of Geonosis.

Obi-Wan sighed with relief as he returned once more to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He would need to meditate longer than usual today.

\---

True to what he had told Yoda, Obi-Wan’s bond with Anakin was a great advantage in combat. It wasn’t often that they engaged the same enemy in a team fight, but when they did, they were unstoppable. Their enemies’ best hope was either to escape or to break their teamwork.

Which Dooku was trying to do now. His kick had knocked Obi-Wan off balance, leaving him hanging dangerously over a ledge… for a moment. He had only just recovered his lightsaber when he was at Dooku’s back, leading him away from Anakin once again.

The Jedi of old who had formed close bonds often had unpredictable abilities. Called “soul” or “partner” bonds, the Jedi who had formed them were said to feel echoes of each other’s pain and strong emotions and even be able to teleport to each other’s side at will. But the speed at which Obi-Wan had gotten to his feet didn’t mean he had teleported to Anakin’s side. It couldn’t. Obi-Wan was a model Jedi. He didn’t let emotions cloud his judgment. He had no soulmate.

He couldn’t let himself think otherwise.

\---

Anakin tore through the hallways of the Temple to the comm center, half collapsing against the door frame when he arrived. A lone figure stood inside before the holotable.

“Master…” Anakin half-whispered. “Master Windu…?”

“Skywalker?” Mace rushed to his side. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Grabbing Mace’s arm desperately, Anakin hauled himself upright. “Obi-Wan,” he said urgently. “I need to talk to  _ Obi-Wan _ -”

“Obi-Wan is-”

“Behind you.”

Anakin whirled around, stumbling and falling against the door frame, but before he fell, Obi-Wan reached out and pulled him to his feet.

“What are- why are you here?” he asked, bewildered. “I thought you were fighting Grievous?”

“I was,” said Obi-Wan. “I defeated him barely a few minutes ago. And then - I was here.”

“But how…” Anakin shook his head. “Never mind that. I’m glad you’re here. I… I need to talk to you. Privately.”

\---

They talked. Anakin explained why he thought he needed Palpatine alive, and Obi-Wan explained every reason he didn’t need the help of a manipulative Sith Lord to keep Padmé from dying. His resolve steeled, Anakin went back to the comm center and told Mace the bad news.

Anakin slumped in his Council seat, drained. Obi-Wan stood behind him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You never told me how you got here,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly. “I suppose the legend is true,” he said. “Long ago, when two Jedi were… especially close, they gained powerful and often unpredictable abilities. They could sense each other’s stronger emotions, feel echoes of each other’s pain… teleport to the other’s location.”

Anakin thought of the waves of unfamiliar sadness he sometimes felt, the anger that accompanied Maul, the way that he and Obi-Wan always seemed to catch up to each other when they were separated. “I can’t imagine Yoda would be too happy we have this,” he said with a smile.

“He always did warn me about the dangers of attachment,” said Obi-Wan. “I can’t imagine what he would say if he learned we had a soul bond.”

A what.

“Soul bond?”

“The Jedi of old regarded bonds like ours differently,” Obi-Wan quickly explained. “During the Sith Wars, many Jedi with soul bonds fell to the Dark Side when their soulmates were killed, hence the current Order’s view on such attachments.”

_ Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. _

_ Let him think I’m talking about Obi-Wan. _

_ Perhaps it’s simply a question of whether you love Obi-Wan Kenobi more than you love your wife. _

Suddenly, Anakin jumped to his feet. “We have to go,” he said. “Master Windu and the others are in trouble.”

“Anakin, what are you-” Obi-Wan followed him out of the Council Chamber, clearly realizing that nothing he could say would stop Anakin once he had made up his mind. “I don’t have my lightsaber.”

Anakin fought the urge to repeat the “this weapon is your life” lecture back at his former Master. Distantly, he felt the ripples in the Force of bodies hitting the floor, lightsabers discarded. “That won’t be a problem.”

They would deal with the Sith Lord first. Wrestling with their unusual bond, what it meant for their place in the Order, ensuring Padmé’s health and safety, all of that would come later. And maybe once the dust had settled, they could address the heat that coursed through their veins at the thought of sharing a soul bond, and maybe even the half-decade of confusing feelings on Anakin’s part that only Padmé had gotten to hear.

That was something they could do later. Right now, they had a Sith Lord to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at makegrievousameme980arr on tumblr


End file.
